In conventional vibratory conveyors, a material carrying member is vibrated in such manner as to cause material movement on a material supporting surface thereof. The known devices may be selectively operated to provide movement in different directions, such as in opposite directions, by appropriately controlling the vibrating means. However, generally speaking, it has been recognized that the known devices have been less than entirely satisfactory for their intended purpose in several important respects.
In particular, the known devices have generally been deficient in terms of their flexibility for a variety of different applications. It is important in this connection to recognize that it is highly desirable for any given vibratory conveying apparatus to be sufficiently versatile to accomplish a multitude of tasks. To this end, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,459 disclosed a unique vibratory conveyor which represented a significant technical advancement.
As disclosed therein, a vibratory conveyor having a high degree of versatility has been successfully achieved. The vibratory conveyor of the '459 patent is particularly well suited for handling hot objects such as castings whereby the conveyor can be operated to initially throw the castings so as to effect cooling and it can thereafter deliver the cooled castings in a desired one of different directions of conveying which are available in utilization of the apparatus in order to deliver the cooled castings to a desired delivery point. While a significant advancement, it has remained to further advance the art in several important respects.
In particular, it is recognized that reductions in cost and complexity are always issues of significance. It is still further recognized that it is important to be able to selectively actuate a minimum number of vibrators and to be able to vary the magnitude of vibratory forces so as to vary both the angle of attack and direction of material relative to a material supporting surface. Still additionally, it is recognized to be important to eliminate random vibrations.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.